The Animal Core provides a wide range of services related toe care and use of animals in cancer research. These services will include: Animal husbandry including housing of immunodeficient and transgenic animals; Training in animal research techniques including anesthesia and surgical procedures; Tumor induction and measurement; Animal biocontainment procedures for carcinogens and pathogens; Procurement of special animal strains and animal models; Training in rodent breeding colony management; Animal necropsy services including veterinary pathology consultation; Animal clinical pathology and diagnostic services; Barrier animal facilities and animal health surveillance to assurance SPF rodent status.